


there’s a dead girl in the pool

by underwatr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Death, Humor, M/M, i guess, what tf do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwatr/pseuds/underwatr
Summary: mark wakes up after a party to discover a dead boy in the pool.based on dead girl in the pool by girl in red.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	there’s a dead girl in the pool

The first thing Mark felt when he woke up was pain. His head was pounding, his stomach churning, and his body aching all over. He laid there for a moment, letting the memories of the night before wash over him; flashes of shots and the crowded living room were already bad enough until he remembered the fight that broke out between Yuta and Johnny, leaving the old kitchen table in pieces from where Johnny had been thrown back onto it. He looked to the other end of the bed to find it empty.

_Donghyuck must be downstairs._

Mark rolled out of bed, pulling a t-shirt as he left, weaving his way through the empty bottles and sleeping bodies until he made it to the kitchen, finding Donghyuck leaning against the counter eating a bowl of cereal.

”Good morning,” he said, smiling lightly. Mark grunted in response, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck from the side, burying his face in the younger’s neck. “Here, open your mouth.”

Mark looked up, confused, but followed Donghyuck’s instruction only to have two pills placed into his mouth and a glass of water handed to him. He took the water, mumbling a ‘thank you‘ and grimacing as he swallowed the pills, the feeling disgusting to his hungover body. He rested his chin on Donghyuck’s shoulder again, looking outside where he saw the garden full of bottles and plastic cups. He noticed something else, squinting a little to try and see what it was, though it didn’t do much good with his glasses upstairs.

”Hey, what’s in the pool?” he asked, still trying to make out the shape.

”Theres a dead boy in the pool,” Donghyuck said without looking up from his cereal.

Mark blinked, turning to look at his boyfriend.

”Theres a dead boy in the pool?” Donghyuck swallowed his mouthful of cereal before nodding.

”There’s a dead boy in the pool,” he confirmed.

Mark looked again outside, realising that the shape in the pool could definitely be of a person. He looked at Donghyuck, eyes wide, waiting for an explanation.

”Well, I don’t know what to do.”

Mark stared at him for a few seconds before rushing to the door, going outside to see a boy laying face up in the pool. As he got closer, he started recognising the features of the person, a feeling of dread leaking through his body as he moved closer.

When he was finally close enough to see the boy, he froze up in shock. The boy was very familiar; his black hair wet and plastered to his forehead, mouth slightly open and arms spread wide around him. Mark might’ve thought the boy was asleep if it wasn’t for his eyes; they were wide open, gaze unfixed, the sparkle that he was complimented on so often was gone, instead they were glazed over and, well, dead.

Mark backed away, going back into the house without taking his eyes away from the pool. He still stared when he got inside, looking through the glass of the door. It wasn’t until Donghyuck laid a hand on his shoulder that Mark realised the other had been calling his name. Mark turned to him, eyes still wide in shock.

”I’m the dead boy in the pool,” Donghyuck stared at him for a few seconds.

” _You're_ the dead boy in the pool?”

“I’m the dead boy in the pool,” Mark whispered, and they both turned to look out at the pool where the dead boy was still floating.

-

“So, like, you’re _sure_ you don’t have a twin?” Donghyuck asked and Mark sighed.

”Yes, Hyuck, I’m sure I don’t have a twin.”

They’d been sat out there for an hour now, everyone from the party had been kicked out, leaving them to try and figure out what to do. Mark couldn’t stop staring at his face, his own cold eyes staring up at him.

”You’re pale,” Donghyuck said and Mark looked down at his body, confused. He thought he’d tanned quite well over the summer. “Not _you_ , idiot, _him_.”

“Oh,” Mark looked back at the boy and realised that, yeah, he was quite pale. “Okay?”

“It eliminates cloning,” he didn’t quite know what to say to that, so he simply stared up at his boyfriend. “Well, if you’d been cloned then he’d look exactly like you, right? But he doesn’t, so he’s not your clone.”

He pauses to take a sip of his drink before humming, like he’d thought of something else. “And he’s blond.”

”Hyuck, my natural hair is blond.” 

“No it’s not, it’s brown,” Mark shook his head.

”It’s blond,” Donghyuck laughed at him then, and was tempted to push him in the pool before he remembered their _friend_ in there.

“Mark, I can see your roots from here, it’s brown. Did you bleach is that much that you forgot?”

Mark stayed quiet because fuck he had literally just forgotten his own hair colour.

”Okay, so what does that mean?”

”It means call your parents and make sure you don’t have a secret twin,” Mark rolled his eyes, standing up in a huff.

”I don’t have a secret fucking twin!” 

He came out of the house twenty minutes later, looking worse than when he went inside.

”So what did they say?”

”I have a secret fucking twin. And he’s dead in our stupid fucking pool.” they both turned to look over at Mark’s twin, now having flipped over onto his front.

”What’s his name?”

”Minhyung,” Donghyuck tried to hide his laugh but wasn’t very successful. “What?”

”Your parents named their kids Mark and Minhyung? They don’t exactly go together well,” Mark shoved Donghyuck as he sat back down beside him.

”They didn’t name him, the people that adopted him did.”

”Right,” they sat there in silence for a few seconds, watching as a fly landed on Minhyung’s arm, flying away after Donghyuck flicked some water at it. So what do we do now?”

Mark shrugged. “Should probably call someone.”

Donghyuck nodded, though neither of them moved.

”Want another drink?”

”Yeah, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know what this was, i thought it would be funny


End file.
